


Is There Still Anything Love Can Do

by darkmousse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Ladybug & Chat Noir - Freeform, Lukanette & Adrigami Minor Moments & Breakup, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Protective Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmousse/pseuds/darkmousse
Summary: A year ago, they were content with their relationships.Nine months ago, they were heartbroken. But the pain had reduced significantly thanks to their friends.Eight months ago, they were there for each other, and have been slowly believing in love again.Four months ago, they were eternally grateful for the chance given, and have been receiving so much from the other.A few hours ago, they fought. And now, they are hurting and wondering if it was worth it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Is There Still Anything Love Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million to [hopedespite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopedespite) who has been so willing to beta this monster, I still can’t thank you enough!  
> And a special thanks to [meirencollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirencollector) for the aid at a certain scene ~~you were never supposed to find out but I needed help so~~
> 
> Also, if you haven't already realised, this was inspired by a song called "Is There Still Anything That Love Can Do?" sung by RADWIMPS for the movie _Weathering With You_  
>  Looped it while writing this

A distant cry could be heard from within the illuminated twilight that surrounded the Eiffel Tower as Chat scaled it.

The Eiffel Tower, an iconic landmark where both Ladybug and himself would escape to when they needed a breather from life.

There was no shortage of good reasons why people from all over the world would travel just to visit this monument, a magnificent structure that towers over all others within its close vicinity worthy of being the cultural symbol of France. Life’s problems just seemed so insignificant when beholding this architecture. 

As Chat got closer to the top, the sobbing morphed into wailing, and Chat’s heart tugged at the thought of Ladybug being so discomposed. Although another lady is present in his life now, _though currently questionable_ , Ladybug is still one of his first and closest friends he has ever had, and he would fiercely defend her when the time arises. 

Well, that is if his heart isn’t as wrenching as much as it is now. 

“Ladybug,” Chat started, undecided of where to take this. He came here to distract himself from his problems, but it seemed that there were times where the Eiffel Tower failed to do what it could. “What’s gotten you so upset?”

Ladybug, who was previously unaware of Chat’s presence, raised her head from her knees, tears still trickling down her cheeks. Her eyes and nose were brilliantly red from the desperate need to let it all out. “C-Chat, what are y-you doing here?” She hiccupped. 

**_A year prior_ **

Raucous and electrical tunes rose out of the Liberty that is currently docked by a section of the Seine, a stark contrast to the tranquil and calm undertones that the river is famous for. Kitty Section has been working on new music and performances as their popularity grew, and Marinette had been attending each of their practices fully intending to conceptualise new outfits for each individual performance. Their brand had to grow with their music, after all.

Luka fetched Marinette from her house whenever they were going to start band practice, and he habitually serenades Marinette to let her know that he was here. Marinette always felt elevated whenever the melody flowed into her ears. 

Their dates mostly consist of moments spent within the chambers of the Liberty after band practices, infused with the soothing melodies of an acoustic guitar that strummed only for Marinette’s ears as she worked on her commissions or homework—whatever she has at the moment. Whenever Marinette is by his side, the supplementary company is very much cherished by Luka as he basked in her presence. 

At times, Marinette would present Luka handmade gifts, and Luka always treasures them dearly, showering her with constant love and support to ensure that her self-esteem stays intact from the harshness of the fashion industry. Along with the occasional hand-holding and hugs shared between the two of them, they verbalised their thoughts and happenings of the day and vocalised harmonious humming together whenever the current melody piques Marinette’s interest.

Their time spent together was simple. Simple yet beautiful and powerful. 

.

Speed, strength, and precision. 

Those were the tendencies of sabre fencers whenever they are on the court, fighting to win a point for the team and walk home feeling proud and satisfied that their hard work has paid off. 

Those, however, were not the only shared idiosyncrasies between Adrien and Kagami. Like any great fencer, they kept those tendencies locked within their minds to maintain the upper hand on the court. But given their busy schedules, they held their sparring sessions close to their hearts, both dating and bonding over the duration spent on this art form. With each clash made by their sabres, they learn more about each other, their movement, and the psyche that influences them. It was a connection only they shared.

 _Well Adrien has it with Ladybug too, but he isn’t about to tell Kagami that._

Certain nights, premieres, parties, conferences, and the like always warrant the need to dress up in uncomfortable and excessive clothing just to look representable for the brand Adrien has been born into. They were also exhausting as hell, and Adrien would much rather use his time spent here to hang out with his friends. But with Kagami by his side, it was much easier to face nights like these. 

It was liberating to recognise that he was not the only one going through this. 

**_9 months prior_ **

In hindsight, she should have seen it coming. 

She has been feeling it for a while now, the distant gaze he cast at her, the inattentiveness from him whenever she shares her day, the precision of his strumming that she now memorised by heart occasionally missing the right notes. But to in fact hear those words escape from his lips, nothing could prepare her for that moment. 

“Marinette,” Luka voiced and gripped her arms when she held out his gift wrapped in teal and white colours, finalised with a hand-drawn Jagged Stone vector image on it. “I think you should stop this.” 

“Stop... this?” _Huh?_ Was the gift too small this time? Were the colours something he has seen enough times to be sicked of? Luka never—

“I think we should stop this. I believe... I genuinely believe this is as far as we can go,” Luka specified, eyes shut, lips trembling. He wasn’t even facing her. 

Her arms sagged. “Luka, what’s wrong?” Marinette muttered despite understanding what exactly led to this.

“Your melody... hasn’t been as strong as before. Our dates haven't been the most smooth sailing. The number of times you’ve neglected our rendezvous is hurtful, and it’s... it’s only been getting worse. Do I really mean no-nothing to you? For you to just inform me?” Luka vented, eyes still shut and releasing her arms. 

“It’s not like that... It’s _never_ like that. I know nothing I say right now could make up for the pain I’ve caused you, and I truly am sorry for what I did. But is there really nothing I can do to fix this?” She dared asked. 

“When was the last time you truly listened to the melody of my soul? You yourself know the answer within your heart Marinette,” Luka quipped. His eyes finally opened and peered at her. 

Marinette gawked at him and reluctantly agreed. “P-please accept this gift from me to you at least. Think of it as a thank you for all the times we had had together.” 

And with that, she gathered her items and dashed out of the Liberty. 

~&~

In hindsight, he should have seen it coming. 

The time they spent together had already been limited, and yet he had to disappear from their dates repeatedly.

_Thanks, Hawkmoth._

He was determined to get back to her right away, though, and continue their dates for as long as she wanted. On nights where they had events together, he made sure to snuggle with her till they both slept. 

_Guess that wasn’t enough to salvage the relationship._

“Adrien, I can’t go on with this,” Kagami started, currently curled up with him on her bed. 

Adrien untangled himself from her, sat up, and observed her. Her face clearly distraught and eyes looking at anything else but him. 

“How many times has this happened? Do you understand how embarrassing it is for me to be paranoid about you going to the toilet just to disappear on me? It’s laughable. What’s going on?” Kagami prodded. 

“I... can’t say...” He knew it was only a matter of time before this scene unfolds. 

“You can’t... You can’t even share it with me?” Kagami stammered, now scrutinising him. 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said as he stared at his hands with intense curiosity. 

“This is so cruel Adrien, it’s like you’re giving me hope just to rip it away from my hands.” Her vision increasingly blurring as her distress continues to thicken in her chest. “I should have guarded my heart better, this needs to stop before it really takes a toll on me.”

“I understand.” Though it might have been despicable, Adrien gently held Kagami’s face and gave her one final kiss on the cheek. “From the bottom of my heart... thank you for walking this journey with me.”

And with that, he stood up from her bed and left the room. 

.

“Whatever happens from here on out, know that I’ll _always_ be here for you,” Alya reassured her friend. 

Marinette had bolted to Alya’s house when she left the Seine. How convenient it was to be raining on that day too, as though it was fated to happen. Marinette showed up drenched to the skin at Alya’s front door.

“We broke up.”

Was all she said and Alya briefly wondered if she cried running her way here, but refrained from commenting as her best friend prowess was essential right now. 

“Thanks, Alya, you’re the best,” Marinette mumbled, embracing Alya desperately. She was now changed into matching comfy pyjamas, and mountains of blankets enveloped them.

_Alya prayed that her prowess was enough to get Marinette through this._

~&~

Adrien strolled his way back to his mansion lost in thought, he didn’t even realise it was pouring when he left the apartment. He was only shaken by the fact that he was drenched to the bone when a gust of chilling wind hit him like a truck as he entered a park. Adrien hastily made his way back to prevent an oncoming cold from getting worse.

By the time he arrived at his house, he was shivering like a leaf. Feet numb with cold, he was struggling to get to his room. 

He was about to enter into the tub of boiling water when his phone chimed. 

` **Nino: dude if you don’t mind, can I hang out with you soon? Alya is busy with Marinette and it’s supposed to be our date night tomorrow** `

` **Adrien: sure** `

Adrien sent as soon as he finished reading. He placed his phone down when it suddenly rang this time, scaring the living daylights out of him.

“Dude, why aren’t you asleep?”

“O-oh I was busy with—” Adrien managed to say before a sneeze interrupted him. “Something.”

“Okay? Anyway sleep soon, I’ll see you to—” a sneeze cut Nino this time. 

“Dude, are you okay?”

“Shit, Nino I’m going to have to hang up, I need to soak in hot water before this gets any worse.”

“Oh no you don’t. Put me on speaker and you take your bath.”

Adrien mentally facepalmed. Why did he not think of that? Having someone to talk to right now would be greatly appreciated. 

“So? What happened?”

“It’s... over between us. And I... may have spent too long walking in the rain.”

“Dude, I’m so sorry, but here’s what you’re gonna do: have a good soak in the tub and be sure to take some pills before sleeping. Your fever doesn’t seem like it’ll be going away anytime soon from the looks of this rain. I’ll be over first thing in the morning tomorrow. So make sure you can at least talk to me then. I know it’s hard now, but _I’m here._ Don’t forget that alright?”

That put a small smile on Adrien’s face.

“Thanks, Nino, you’re awesome.”

.

**_2 days later_ **

Alya dragged Marinette to Adrien’s house since she is her acting “guardian” currently, and Marinette did _not_ need this right now. She does not need Adrien to know that her relationship with Luka failed. She would visit Adrien anytime when he’s ill, but not. Right. Now. 

They greeted Nino at the door, and he was really grateful that they could make it.

_The boy needs as much support as he can get after all._

They entered the room and Nino noted that Adrien looks so much better today. 

“Sunshine, when was the last time you’ve gotten so sick, what happened?” Alya asked. The boy does _not_ look good at all. 

“Wasn’t thinking straight since it’s over between us, sorry for worrying you guys,” Adrien replied, hints of bitterness still lingers in his congested voice. Marinette piqued at this.

“Me too... We broke it off...” Marinette mumbled, internally chiding herself for being immature. 

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Well... at least we are going through this together...” he threw a small smile at her and the corners of Marinette’s lips raised slightly.

Knowing they are not alone in this had a cathartic effect on them. 

**_8 months prior_ **

_It still stings._

It has been a month since the breakup, with Alya and Nino literally oversupplying both of them with love they have lost since the break down of their relationships. A different form of love, but still love nonetheless. 

Wherever they hang out, couples fill the landscapes and they are reminded of their failed relationships. Perhaps they were destined to be like this once they put on their Miraculous. 

Hanging out as a squad never evoked any pain, though. Alya and Nino had refrained entirely from acting as a couple in front of them, temporarily going back to earlier when none of them was dating. 

Wow, the sacrifices they made for them.

_They really do have the best friends in the whole wide world._

Ever since the day where they met at Adrien’s house, the squad had separated into two, where Alya is fully responsible for keeping Marinette in check, and Nino with Adrien. It was only recently that they finally got to hang out together as a squad again. 

**_Days after visiting Adrien_ **

“Why don’t we do things that _you_ enjoy doing?” Alya stood and proclaimed enthusiastically to Marinette, who is currently enveloped in blankets and hugging soft toys while looking miserable.

“I like being protected by comfy blankets—”

“Huh?” 

“—so that when my heart gets shattered, it doesn’t hurt as much,” Marinette finished. 

_This is bad, she’s not making any sense now._

Alya quickly exited her room, and Marinette is left to her own looping thoughts of how she had screwed up that relationship.

 _She should have made the effort to inform Luka, should have set expectations straight right from the very start. She didn’t think superheroing would affect her relationship. She thought Luka would understand, no,_ knew _Luka would understand, he never pushed Marinette past what she was comfortable with after all._

_Guess she didn’t know him that well till the very end. His demeanour managed to paint an image she thought she understood: a guy who understands and fully supports her. But that wasn’t what Luka is. He had deceived her. He wasn’t what his demeanour has portrayed to be. He wasn’t as understanding as she thought he was. He wasn’t—_

_No. This is wrong. Luka isn’t to be blamed for this. You painted a false image of him in your mind from the very beginning. An image you wanted him to be. His feelings are valid. He deserved to know. You messed this up. You didn’t communicate enough with him. You—_

Marinette felt something warm get shoved into her hands. She looked down and found...

“A gaming console?”

“Girl, don’t look so bummed. I went back to your house to ask for those so that we can play Ultimate Mecha Strike III together! Come on, I know how little you play this now because, life. Let’s go!” Alya exclaimed.

The warm console solidified Alya’s statement. She must have sprinted back and forth just to get Marinette the chance to play it again. 

“Alright, but I’m not leaving this spot.” That was the least she could do.

“Alya style BOOYAH!” Alya bellowed and posed.

“Haha, booyah.” It wasn’t as high energy as Alya’s, but Marinette can’t help but feel relief. 

.

“Hey, have you tried Animal Crossing: New Horizon?” Alya prompted Marinette to take hold of her Switch device. 

Alya’s room is no longer filled with heaps of blankets, and Marinette is currently sitting on Alya’s bed. 

“No, what’s it about?” Marinette asked as she regarded the screen. 

“Oh you know, just your character interacting with cute animals and helping them do stuff, I’m sure you’ll like it! We can even explore the world together!”

Together huh? She would love that. “Cool!” 

_Alya just hopes that Marinette will like something else more than the interactions._

.

“Alya! This is for you, a gift I owe and you rightfully deserve for putting up with my post-breakup phase. You supported me so much I can’t thank you enough.” Marinette smiled. 

“You’re designing and creating again,” Alya stated, eyes wide.

As expected, Alya wasn’t wrong when she said Marinette will like it. She loved it, but as she played, she realised the true intentions of Alya introducing the game.

She was subtly easing Marinette into designing again. That was fundamentally the game’s basis—helping animals so that you could get resources for designing, from the clothes, to the house layout, to the island’s scenery. Marinette really doesn’t appreciate Alya enough, she is trying to get her to slowly but surely do the things she loves again. 

“Yep! And you were the one who got me here,” Marinette giggled with a sincere grin plastered on her face, one that Alya has yet to see since the day they broke up. 

Alya pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheeks. 

_To see her radiant self and creative juices flowing again, nothing else matters._

~&~

“I should have guarded my heart better, this needs to stop before it really takes a toll on me.”

Kagami’s words replayed in Adrien’s mind whenever he was alone by himself. 

“Should have guarded my heart.”

_Was it a mistake to love him? Did he deceive her?_

“Needs to stop before it really takes a toll on me.”

_Was he not worth it? Was his existence a burden to people?_

_Kagami is someone of similar background. She, of all people, would understand his lifestyle better than anyone. But she didn't want to associate with him anymore. Should he be hopeful that people would understand him now? His friends would understand him, right? They should… But what if they don’t, what if they all abandon him like she did? Like how his family did? What if this is what he is cursed with? The Black Cat Miraculous couldn't possibly have amplified the curse... could it? What if—_

_*knock knock knock*_

“Adrien ma dude, I’m coming in!” Nino informed before opening his door. 

Adrien just sat on his bed motionless, with surprised eyes following wherever Nino went.

_What was he doing here?_

“What? You think I was gonna leave you alone in sorrow? Nah man, remember, I said I’m here for you?” Nino laid out as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Nino’s sudden appearance halted Adrien’s thought process from turning dark, and his words reassured him that his thoughts are nowhere near the truth. For that, he relaxed a little.

“So, anime or Mecha Strike III?” Nino grinned. 

.

“Hey man, you like Jagged Stone and classical music right?” Nino asked while watching anime with Adrien. They were at a scene where a banger soundtrack was currently playing. 

“Yes, and you only like Jagged Stone,” Adrien commented, unsure of where this was going. 

“I remixed both of them together, and the playlist is currently on Spotify. Remind me to send it to you after the show, alright?” Nino stressed. 

Adrien was at a loss for words and simply nodded with tears prickling his eyes. 

.

“Bro, I bought croissants from the Dupain-Cheng bakery! You haven’t had them in a while right?” Nino went and sat on the sofa while Adrien set up the game. 

Adrien stopped whatever he was doing and looked up at him, smiling widely. “You’re awesome, you know that?” 

“Anything for ma best bud.” Nino finger gunned at him. “What are you waiting for? Come eat before it cools!”

Adrien dashed to Nino’s side and inspected the bag. There were three for each of them. He could cry from this simple gesture. 

“Thank you.”

.

“Nino! I’m so glad you could make it,” Adrien chirped as he saw Nino walk through the doors.

“Dude, what is this place?” Nino was scanning the surroundings before he looked at him. 

“A studio! A rental studio, to be specific, with a DJ setup, and it’s yours to use. You can come in anytime to do whatever you want. As a thank you for what you’ve done for me during this past month.” Adrien winked.

“Adrien, you shouldn’t have, but thank you so much! I could totally give you a man hug right now man,” Nino cried. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to that,” Adrien laughed, and Nino ran and crashed into Adrien with a hug.

“Thank you for showering me with love and support, I couldn’t have done it without you,” Adrien said with a voice so sincere, Nino would have blushed if he had a crush on him. 

_The gift wasn’t necessary, but to hear the words spoken from his heart again, nothing else matters._

.

The squad met up in the same cafe they have frequented at least three times together now, and Marinette and Adrien briefly wondered if they chose the same cafe for all their meetups to reduce their exposure to lovebirds.

Adrien suddenly had an idea. 

“Hey you guys, lunch is on me today, so let me know what you want and I’ll order it,” Adrien showed his award-winning smile so that they can’t say no. “Please? I just feel like splurging today.”

The three others said their thanks and proceeded to choose their desired meal. Adrien quickly leaned into Marinette’s ears and whispered, “could you accompany me when I order at the cashier?”

Marinette was confused at first but saw a certain glint in his eyes, so she agreed. 

After Nino and Alya told Adrien what they wanted, Marinette stood up and explained, “I err, I still don’t know what I want, so I’ll be thinking on my way to the cashier with Adrien, don’t want you guys to be waiting right? Ahahaha.”

With that, she hurriedly left the table and Adrien followed suit. 

Nino and Alya just looked at her weirdly then went back to talking amongst themselves. 

“So, what’s up?” Marinette asked when Adrien caught up to her. 

“The ceiling,” he replied, and Marinette raised an eyebrow and resisted her urge to grin.

“Sorry, I was just thinking of leaving them alone today and us hanging out. They haven’t had dates since _that day_ and I want them to start enjoying them again. They deserve it after all they went through for us,” Adrien clarified. 

“Will you be okay? There _are_ couples everywhere,” she joked.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, will you be?” he checked.

“I’ll be fine, and yes I’m with you, they deserve a break from the mess we are in,” she laughed.

“Awesome!”

“What about my lunch though?” Marinette inquired.

“We can eat somewhere else, I’m getting tired of the food here,” he suggested.

“Oh? I thought I was the only one,” she smiled. “Let me pay for Alya’s meal though, it’s only fair.”

“That settles it then,” he grinned.

When they got back to the table with an order number stand, Adrien announced, “We think you guys should have a date here and return to your lovebirds’ selves. We’re feeling close to 100% now, so don’t worry about us and enjoy yourselves. As a thank you from us to you guys, everything has been paid for. So bye!”

Then, they both dashed to the door and exited the cafe. 

Alya and Nino were still in a state of shock, and Alya, who was the first to recover, suddenly shrieked, “WAIT!”

They both ran to the exit in search of them, but they were nowhere to be found. Alya held her head and heaved a sigh. 

“This is not good, they were doing so well!” Alya complained.

“We should trust them, shouldn’t we? They do seem close to 100% now and I honestly think they deserve a break from us, just like we deserve a break for ourselves,” Nino proposed. 

“I sure hope you’re right. Since it has been granted to us, let’s finally enjoy our date together,” Alya said despite still worrying over them.

~&~

“Well that was a success,” Adrien noted.

“And now you’re stuck with me,” Marinette jested.

“I don’t mind being stuck with a friend like you,” he replied softly. “Now let’s enjoy our freedom!”

Marinette simply giggled. “Will this be our own thing now?”

“I would think so? They really need to catch up with all the dating time they’ve lost because of us,” Adrien pondered.

“Then let’s do this!” She was pumped now. 

**_6 months prior_ **

Adrien was lost in thought. He wanted all this to end soon. He legitimately doesn't think he can make it till the finishing point. He was eternally grateful for the opportunity to study in a public school, but the conditions his father has set for him since the very beginning has been getting more difficult to fulfill lately.

Being promoted to the next level meant heavier workloads and harsher assignments, and that was on top of his piano, Mandarin Chinese, and fencing classes, as well as photoshoots, which did not have fixed schedules. Not to mention protecting Paris full time.

He truly believes that he will meet his demise in this school. 

“Adrien,” Marinette said, inspecting his face. “Is there anything I can do to help relieve your workload?”

_Marinette! How could he have forgotten?_

Adrien’s face lit up right after he realised who was talking to him, and Marinette felt warm from witnessing such a reaction. The change in brightness that radiated off his face _was not subtle at all._

Adrien and Marinette stuck together like glue ever since that fateful day, the breakup both of them had experienced meant that they knew which topics were no-go zones. The safe environment they are able to establish and provide each other with had enticed them to move forward together without being criticised or judged.

And Adrien has been slowly falling in love with Marinette ever since. 

“Marinette! Err, no no! Everything is just fine! You don’t have to worry about me!” He lied. 

_Adrien did not want to treat Marinette as a rebound, she deserves more than his pathetic self._

“Adrien, we’ve been through this, come on, let me help. Please?” Worry lingers in her voice. 

But it has been harder to ignore the growing warmth within his chest. He was half sure she knew about his feelings towards her—he has not been hiding how he truly felt when she is around.

He sighed. “I can’t hide anything from you, can I? Then I’ll humbly accept the help of the sweetest girl in my life, only if she allows me to help with her workload as well,” he said with a bow.

Marinette was trying hard to fight a blush. “Adrien no! You need this more than me.”

“Marinette, yes, you’re busy as well, it’s only fair. Besides, it’s us against all the world, remember?” He quipped smugly. 

Those lines reminded her of something, along with her already messy heart. The way Adrien has been acting towards her has dug up her long-suppressed crush on him, and somehow, she finds it hard to believe that it was really happening. Was she really this fortunate? She did not want to push her luck. Besides, they were in a comfortable position right now and she does not want to ruin what they have built over the last two months. This has been the furthest she’s been with him since the very start. 

“Fine,” she sighed. 

.

_*scribble scribble, crunch crunch, thud*_

Crushed up pieces of paper can be seen piling up at the corner of Marinette’s room as she threw them every 10 minutes or so. Adrien, who has been in her room working on his homework, eyed her worryingly. 

“Marinette? Is everything alright?”

“I’m a failure Adrien,” she cried banging her head on her table. “None of the commissions I’ve sketched up look on par with what the customer wants!”

Adrien swiftly stood from where he was sitting and made his way to her to prevent her forehead from hitting the table again. He slowly raised her head to look at him. 

“Hey, stop doing that, and you’re _not_ a failure. Why didn’t you ask me for help? I work in the fashion industry too,” Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“You were concentrating on your homework, I couldn’t break that,” she said sheepishly. 

Letting go of her forehead, he went to the pile of crushed paper and began to uncrumple them to look at her sketches. 

“Mari, I don’t know what you’re talking about, these are amazing!” he exclaimed. 

“Look at the examples they provided me with, I can’t match the nuance!”

Adrien walked back to her side with the crumpled paper. “That’s the point Mari, they came to you for _your_ unique design nuances, I’ll even go as far as to say that your designs are much better than the original. So don’t beat yourself up over this alright? You’re doing great and _are_ on the right track. Hey, I should commission you, I’m positive I’ll look stellar in your designs! They complement the wearer’s body type very well!”

_You don’t need to commission me, I’ll gladly create them for you._

“Hmm?”

 _Did she say that out loud?_ “Thank you for the encouragement, Adrien, it means a lot coming from you.” Marinette beamed.

**_4 months ago_ **

Marinette is currently being enveloped in one of the tightest bearhugs she has ever experienced in her life, even more than her dad. Adrien was clutching onto her like his life depended on it, tearing up.

He had gotten a B+ on his test and was terrified of how his father would react once he learnt about it. Marinette has been frantically trying to prevent his insecure episode from spiralling out of control, but to no avail. 

“Adrien, stay with me, it’s going to be okay, everything is going to be okay, breathe slowly, Adrien.” She was also trying to calm herself down while rubbing soothing motions on his back. 

“He’s going to withdraw me from school, _he’s going to withdraw me from school_ , I should have worked harder, I brought this upon myself, I’m a failure, I don’t deserve happiness, I’m worth—”

Marinette grabbed his face to stop him from finishing that sentence. Adrien, shaken out from his trance, focuses on Marinette. She looked at him, tears were visible at the corners of her eyes. 

“Adrien, don’t you dare finish that sentence. _You are not._ ” She mentally prepared herself for what she’s about to say next. “Do you remember how you always say I’m amazing? Well, I—, well, this ‘amazing’ person here fell in love with you when you first handed me your umbrella on the day we first met, so don’t you go thinking otherwise alright? You’re amazing, kind-hearted, have only the purest of hearts, smart, charming, encouraging, witty, funny, I can go on but we’ll still be here by the end of the semester. Just understand that you’re anything good but _that_ , please!”

Adrien’s thought process was completely interrupted by Marinette’s confession and speech. His eyes began to water again and Marinette gently touched his left cheek and rolled her thumb to calm him down. 

“Ohh, Adrien.”

He closed his eyes and grasped her arm and leaned into it, tears now beginning to slow. 

“Mari I, tha-, I, oh gosh this feels so good.” He is leaning even more into her palm now. 

Amused by his distractedness, she joked, “I can stop.” And her ministrations began to slow.

“Please don’t stop.”

“But if I don’t, how can I listen to what you want to say?” She giggled and stopped her thumb from doing their magic, but her hands are still holding Adrien’s cheek.

Adrien opened his emerald ones to gaze at her sapphire ones. “I just want to say, you’re really really _really_ amazing Marinette, I feel a lot better now. And I know this is selfish to ask, but do you still have feelings for me?” 

“That’s more important than your well-being?” She frowned.

“Mari, please,” he begged.

“I.., The—, the feelings I have for you in the past are resurfacing. I mean can you blame me? Did you see the way you look at me? Do you know how you look? Those looks can kill! Anyone would have been killed!” she accused.

_People would also kill for someone to look at them like that too._

Adrien just laughed, “Thank you for your truthful words Marinette, the issue I was panicking from has suddenly lost its significance in my life.” He glowed. “Now, can you continue rubbing your thumb against my cheek?”

“Aren’t you demanding too much?” She continued soothing him anyway. 

.

Adrien made his way back to his mansion and began researching the steps to assemble a red paper rose. Hearing Marinette’s words spoken from her heart has given him the push and confidence to confess his feelings to her. 

Preparations took a while, but he made sure he used colours that bring out the brilliance of the red and the freshness of the green. He placed the handmade rose into a white rectangular box to prevent damage to the flower when he brings it to school. 

_He just hopes everything goes well tomorrow._

.

Adrien was scanning the ground, looking for Marinette and called out when he saw her. 

“Mari, good morning! I hope you had a good night’s sleep last night, and really, thank you for being there with me. Could you meet me at the entrance’s stairs after school?” He smiled brightly. 

“Err sure? But—”

“Alright cool! I’ll see you there later! Don’t forget!” Then, he bolted.

And now there stood a confused Marinette.

_Is he going to do something? A thank you gift for yesterday? But that’s not necessary, we support each other all the time. Is he... a confession? Pfft like that’ll happen. Don’t get your hopes up Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s just probably a thank you gift._

She still flushed nonetheless, her heart can’t stop beating at the thought that just crossed her mind. 

.

Marinette arrived at the stairs five minutes early and waited patiently for Adrien since he was not there yet.

_Unbeknown to her, he was already waiting, behind the doors._

Adrien took a deep breath and walked out from the door, eyes on her and only her.

“Marinette?”

Marinette turned towards his voice and her eyes widened into saucers. He was holding a red rose.

Adrien walked towards her and stopped at a respectful distance away. 

“Marinette, I know it hasn’t been that long since we suffered from _that_ , but here I am, opening my heart to you. Despite my fear of rejection,” tears can be seen in his eyes now, “and the possibility of _it_ happening again, I want to walk this journey with you.”

Adrien was slowly wiping the tears that had escaped his eyes, looking hopeful. “I just want you to know that, from the bottom of my heart, I love you, and I’m willing to take this next step with you, no matter how scary _it_ is, if you are willing to have me.”

Tears were also trickling down Marinette’s eyes now. She was caught off guard and now her feelings are crawling painfully at her heart. Adrien was so sweet and so vulnerable, acknowledging his fears but at the same time wanting to pursue her.

 _She was worth it in his eyes_. But...

“A-Adrien,” Marinette hiccuped while wiping her tears and shutting her eyes, “Th-thank you for your confession b-but I’m afraid, too. You’re too important to me for _that_ to happen, I don’t want to go through _that_ again, I don’t want _us_ to go through _that_.” 

She opened her eyes and noticed he was standing in front of her now, hands reaching out to clasp her hands in between his and the red paper rose, holding it in front of the both of them. 

“I am scared too, Mari, but are you willing to try?” He looked so earnest. 

Marinette looked at him, then the red paper rose, and then back at him again. She was taking a while to respond and he was starting to get anxious, thoughts taking a turn for the worse. 

“Yes, I am willing.”

Adrien immediately looked euphoric and made sure Marinette took hold of his handmade rose before pulling her into a strong hug. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the hug just as tightly before he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

She nodded and he leaned in to give her cheek a long and firm kiss. He let go and grasped her hands and kissed her knuckles.

“Thank you for giving us a chance.”

She pulled him in and kissed him on the cheeks too. “Thank you for the confession, I would have never known otherwise.”

And they both hugged again, the red paper rose not forgotten in the midst of it all. 

**_3 months prior_ **

“Adrien, make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back shortly and we can start our study date! I’ll make sure to bring croissants after I’m done helping with the current batch of orders!” Marinette and Adrien had just returned from school when her parents requested her assistance. 

“No worries, Marinette, I’m looking forward to the croissants!” He finger gunned at her. 

She shook her head.

“You and your obsession with croissants.” She smiled and exited the room. 

Adrien was left on his own and, quite frankly, he was dead exhausted. He walked to her chaise and laid down on it.

_A few minutes before she returns won’t do any harm, would it?_

Marinette entered her room to witness the cutest thing her boyfriend has done thus far.

Adrien was lying on his stomach with arms tucked nicely below his face, _it was an adorable sight_ and Marinette could not help but walk silently towards him to have a closer look, croissants long forgotten on her table.

She was currently scrutinising his handsome face. Everything was so proportional and he still has the chubby baby cheeks from the first time she laid her eyes on him. His nose was sharp and cute and his lips looked so soft. No amount of makeup Marinette put on will be able to match his natural beauty.

_How did she get so lucky?_

From where he is sleeping, sunlight shone directly on his hair, and the colour that reflected off it was so radiant. No wonder Alya calls him sunshine—he really did look like the literal sun, the colour _and_ his personality. It was a hue she could never forget and did not want to forget.

She did not realise what she was doing until she heard _purring_ from Adrien.

_Was he a literal cat?_

Her hands had travelled into his mane and were playing mindlessly with it. It was also _so_ soft, why does this boy have all the good genes? The purring persisted and Marinette continued to play with his hair and scratch his scalp.

Until she felt someone staring at her. She looked away from his now messy mane and realised he was smirking at her. “Enjoying yourself Mari?”

She yelped and fell backwards, and Adrien immediately lunged at her to catch her before she hit her head. They rolled a bit before coming to a halt with Adrien looking down at her.

Marinette was made aware of their position and she flushed. Adrien wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there and then, and so he leaned in and whispered, “I want to kiss you.”

“Then do it.”

And with that, he pressed his lips on hers, and everything else was a daze afterwards. The croissants had turned cold. 

**_2 months prior_ **

“Mari, your hair looks captivating,” Adrien complimented with hearts in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Adrien, I’m glad you approve, though I think you're exaggerating. I literally just let down my hair!” She laughed. 

“Still, any hairstyle works so well on you, I’m so jealous.”

_Look at yourself!_

“Aww, you’re the sweetest, you don’t look too bad yourself, Prince Charming,” She winked. 

They flirted on their way to school and, when they arrived at the stairs, everyone started complimenting her as well.

“Gorgeous hair you have there Marinette!” 

“You should wear it like that more often!”

“The shine, oh my gosh, look at the shine!”

Adrien was proud that people knew what a natural beauty his girlfriend was. But Marinette was embarrassed that she was getting so much attention just from the change of her hairstyle, and she was thinking that maybe she should not have done this. 

* _whistles_ * 

“Looking fine, huh?” commented some stranger that looked like a college student.

Adrien was not having any of this, and he gently grabbed Marinette’s chin and led her lips to his, his other hands holding her waist to pull her closer. 

They realised they got lost in their kiss when they pulled apart and no one was around them anymore. Despite that, Adrien was still holding onto her hands. 

“Someone’s jealous huh?” Marinette teased Adrien.

Adrien remained quiet. Was he so obvious?

“I’m not complaining. In fact, I quite like it,” she reassured.

_Gosh, he loves his lady._

**_Earlier that day_ **

“I can protect myself, thank you very much.” She crossed her arms, fuming. “You shouldn’t have done what you did, you’re covered in scratches and burn marks now!”

“I was trying to protect you! Were you aware of how dangerous that Akuma was? You could have got caught in the crossfire!” Adrien gestured his hands wildly.

An Akuma had attacked their school and Adrien had basically disregarded his own safety to keep her safe, countless times. When she met up with him again after the Akuma was defeated, he had bruises and burn marks all over his limbs from the constant sliding across the courtyard.

She was spotless, and she _hated it._

“Do you not get it? You suffered meaningless injuries! Ones that you would’ve never gotten in the first place if you just trusted me!”

_Why doesn’t he get it?_

“You expect me to just sit there and do nothing after witnessing how reckless you were? I can’t control what my body chooses to do!”

_Why doesn’t she get it?_

“Do you have so little faith in me? I know what I was doing, I didn’t _need_ saving!” she screamed.

Marinette was heaving now, she was fully prepared to shoot down whatever retorts he had for her next, but they never came. She heard shuffling and looked up to see Adrien with his eyes downcast, hands reaching out to grab his bag.

“If my help warrants such sentiments from you, then I guess I’m not needed here,” he said softly before darting out of the room. 

Marinette stood there dumbfounded. Her mind backtracked at all that was said, and she gasped. 

_What has she done?_

.

“The number you have dialled is not available, please try again later.” *beep*

She tries again.

*beep beep beep* 

_He hung up on her!_

“The number you have dialled is not—”

She threw her phone across the room, buried her head on her knees, and bawled. 

Her parents entered her room a while later. 

**_Present_ **

“I needed some alone time to myself,” Chat replied.

“I can leave.” Ladybug stood.

“No wait, stay, you’re here first anyway. If anything, I should be the one leaving.”

“But you won’t,” she sniffled.

“You’re right, so please just stay.”

“But my crying will distract you,” Ladybug argued.

“It’s something I need,” he shrugged, “A distraction. Why don’t you share what’s on your mind? You’ll feel better and I won't think about mine.”

“This isn’t about me Chat, you’re hurting too!” She cried. 

“Ladybug, please.” 

Ladybug knows she’s not going to win this. Chat is as stubborn as a rock and she has experienced this first-hand many times. Ladybug sat back down and composed herself before she began.

“I said something in the heat of the moment and it affected someone very close to me. They aren’t even responding to my calls.” She whimpered. 

“Maybe they needed some time to think? Give it some time Ladybug, I’m sure they will respond after a day or two.”

Ladybug has started tearing up again, and both of them are soaking in the silence, beholding the scene of Paris below their feet. 

After a few minutes...

“Why do we put ourselves through this, Chat? Why do we dream of the impossible? Why do we still hope for the best? Why do we love those who have hurt us? Isn’t it sad how desperately we hold onto them, just for all of it to slip away? Possibly?”

Chat pondered for a moment before he answered.

“For as long as love songs and movies have existed, they have always dominated everything else, no matter the era. So maybe, there _is_ just something beautiful about it. Maybe the beauty within, the magic of courage, the hope and the bonds, are worth putting ourselves through it. So it isn’t sad or unsightly Ladybug, I think it’s alluring and wonderful.”

Both—shocked at what Chat has just pointed out—brooded over their experience earlier that day.

Is there still anything that love can do?

_Yes._

_There is._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read until this point, I sincerely thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think, this is my first and I’m trying out ^^/


End file.
